Babysitting Alternate Universe
by powergirl1
Summary: Formally Allies or Ememies. e world's heroes are divided into metas (justice league) and the Bat clan. The League thinks the Bats are a joke but when the UN asks the League to do a mission concerning the Bats will they change their minds or start a war?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. _**

** Chapter 1 **

**(Black Canary POV) **

It was a normal day in the Hall of Justice; the sun was beginning to set lighting up the sky in lovely warm colours. For those who knew the truth about the shadows it was a time to be afraid as no villain was safe as it was the perfect time for the shadow walkers to hunt their prey. But here it was just a quiet time before going home and calling it a day heroes talking and debating over who is the best out of them all. In other words completely boring, I miss the times when a simple debate could spark a fight between the world's most deadly fighters. I regret leaving but I felt it was for the best.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Flash holding baby pictures of his 11 month old daughter Bella Allen being hold by his wife and his son Bart standing beside them looking angry for some reason. "Hi Canary what do you think of Bella" he asked.

"She is getting big. Any sign of super speed yet" I replied.

"Actually yes she has a speedster's appetite" He answered looking uncomfortable. I could understand that it would be hard to explain her powers as she got older due to super speed being one of the most well known powers that seemed to be passed on genetically like my canary call. After all everyone thinks Flash the son of the original Flash.

Before I could reply Superman came in looking like he owned the place_. Phuff yeah right _

"I just got a call from Catherine Cobert she needs all of us at the United Nations General Assembly as soon as possible. She said that Secretary General Tseng Dangun needs to see us about a top secret mission and that he will only talk to us about it face to face"

Everyone looked surprised usually he just told Catherine the mission and details and then let us handle it; it must really be big if he needed to see us about it.

_I didn't know just how bad this mission would end up. _


	2. The assignment

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. _**

**_I know the characters may seem to have different personalities but that is my choice besides I can't write their personalities properly. _**

**Chapter 2 **

**(Black Canary pov) **

We arrived at the United Nations General Assembly at 6.30 pm. We expected to be seen straight away but ended up waiting nearly a full hour before being seen. Finally we were seen to Secretary General's office.

Inside was three people the former Prime minister of South Rhelasia and current Secretary General Tseng Dangun, Catherine Cobert (wearing a dark blue suit) justice league representative to the UN and last a military man with grey hair and brown eyes his clothes marked him as a General. He seemed uneasy about being there.

Tseng Dangun was the first to speak "Good day justice league allow me to introduce General Wade Eiling and you know your representative Mrs. Cobert. Most of the league exchanged hellos and how are you'd with them.

Finally wonder women asked about the mission. I noticed Tseng looked uncomfortable as he said "We had better go to a more secure area". That was all he said before starting to leave the room everyone tried to follow but with seventeen leaguers that was hard so The Atom shrunk, Martian Manhunter went through the walls and some of the league decided to hover slightly above the ground but Superman and wonder woman took the lead up front walking. It was a tense short walk; I knew everyone including myself was curious as to why the mission had to be so secretive.

Finally we arrived in front of one of the meeting rooms with two guards waiting outside and opened the doors for us with General Eiling telling them we were not to be heard or watched. This made my curiosity grow even greater.

The room was pretty empty but for chairs and one table with four jugs of water and cups on it. The walls were a simple cream colour and the room was lit bright enough to see everything but not enough to blind anyone. There were no windows and the vents were extremely small no-one could fit through them unless they could make themselves about the size of a kitten. It was a room designed to keep people from knowing what was going on inside as the doors were pretty heavy and well insulated from what I could tell.

My … friends would love this place.

Secretary Tseng motioned us to sit down the room was big so even though there were 20 of us we were all very comfortable.

Again Wonder woman asked about the mission. Dangun started fidgeting a sure sign that he was worried and stressed. He poured himself some water into a cup and said "How much do you know about the other group of heroes?

Some leaguers looked surprised at that question, others looked unimpressed and I felt worried but kept on a neutral face.

Superman asked what about them. Dangun noticed some leaguers didn't seem to understand and replied "They are called the Bat clan a group of heroes that are rarely if ever seen to the public and…

"They are humans with no powers trying to be heroes but are only going to get themselves killed and are called vigilantes not heroes" said Superman angrily interrupting Dangun.

Sometimes I wanted to kill that man.

The Secretary General did not look impressed and said tightly "Thank you Superman now as I was saying"

He continued as though Superman never interrupted "The Bat clan mostly has no powers but have many skills and abilities that allow them to fight crime. Mostly they deal with drug lords, prostitute rings, kidnapping, assassins, super villains and trying to keep the world from falling into a world war. Lately a problem has arisen that needs the Clan's attention but we have a problem that we need your help with".

"Like what" I questioned finding the Clan is hard to find but I know that they will come when needed.

"Well you see we need the justice league to babysit the Titans which is the youngest Clan members between 6 and 12 years old" He said in a rush but not Flash speed.

What on earth? The Clan doesn't let anyone near the Titans without being researched and checked out! Why are they considering the JUSTICE LEAGUE they hate the league for being prejudiced against them! Well except for me but I grow up in Gotham and understand the Clan ideas better than most due to my past.

Everyone else on the league looked mad.

Superman spoke up then "You want the earth's greatest heroes to mind a group of kids"

"Yes no-one can control them as they are like their mentors in retrospect and all the Clans members are busy with something or other and their usual babysitters are sick and the army isn't trusted to keep an eye on them so our last choice is the Justice League. You will be given a manual on how to look after them tomorrow with everything you need. So want do you say?" said Dangun.

Martian Manhunter decided to speak up even though he has been quiet the whole time" Why can't the league handle the problem instead of the Clan then they league won't have to babysit the children?" he questioned.

"Well the problem is that Bialya has got its hands on some nuclear weapons and we don't want the public to panic so the Clan are the only ones who can get this done quickly and quietly besides the league can't operate there as they haven't signed the UN charter so if you go it would be an international incident waiting to happen. The Clan don't operate under a charter and are well known as being neutral except when preventing a war" answered by General Eiling who was sitting on S.G Danguns right.

"Hey we can do it quietly too" Flash hotly said. I knew he was starting to get mad but S.G Dangun was right and the league have no idea want the Clan can really do.

"Like that incident in Japan*?" General Eiling countered with. Most of the league flinched that was not one of our best missions.

Superman and Wonder women had a quick talk" For how long?"

Here Catherine spoke "About one week maybe a little sooner if the Clan really pushes themselves"

Superman and Wonder women looked at each other. " May we think about this please?" Superman asked.

S.G Dangun replied "10 minutes is all we can give you. We need to tell the clan's representative tonight the answer otherwise we won't be able to get the Clan to make some time for this."

Superman nodded and the three non leaguers left the room. The heavy door scraped against the floor and shut behind them.

Then he spoke "Well what does everyone think?"

"Well it has been quiet the last few days and if these kids are being brainwashed to fight this maybe our only chance to see and save them besides the Clan are so secretive this may be our chance to find out more about them and maybe conceive them to stop fighting and leave it to us" this was said by J'onn/ Martian Manhunter. I really wanted to strangle him we have no right to interfere.

Superman nodded "Alright, we will put it to a vote all in flavour of babysitting the Bat Clans 'kids' and making sure the Clan isn't brainwashing them please raise your hand"

Every hand went up. I put mine up reluctantly, I can't have them know the truth and suspect me of being in league with them or not caring about the kids because I do care for them but I know more about the Clan than them.

We waited for them to return and gave them our decision.

"Thank god we will tell the Clans representative to come by the Hall of Justice tomorrow morning to explain some details with you?" said S.G Dangun looking relived.

"Who is their representative?" asked superman

"You'll find out tomorrow at about 7:30 am. General Eiling will be escorting him. Good night" he replied. He left the room with General Eiling.

We said good night to Catherine Cobert and left the league going our separate ways.

I wondered just how much they would learn before this mission ended and if we would all survive uninjured.

**I know Wade Eiling is a bad guy in the comics and cartoon but here he is good and a friend of Captain Atoms not the guy who put him in jail. He also likes the league and clan. **

*** The Japan incident is when the League was asked to investigate a drug ring quietly in Japan. When they arrived they spilt up and ran into the drug dealer, a big fight occurred destroying many buildings and many civilians panicked. The drug dealer was taken down but not by the League who doesn't know who did it. ;) **

**Can anyone tell me if the Bat clan has had a representative to either the Government or United Nations please? **

**PM me if you have any questions and I will update if I get 10 reviews a chapter for now on. **

**Powergirl1**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguers and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. Thank you for telling me who the Clans rep is. Also I am sorry about my Grammar and spellings but I am trouble at English but I am trying my best to improve. Enjoy Thanks to all who reviewed here is the next chapter. _**

**_OC= Michael Ross is mine._**

Chapter 3

(Black canary POV)

I got up early the next morning half excited, half worried. I drove my bike to the Hall of Justice and got there at 7:15am. I discovered I was the last to arrive even though I am usually the first even Flash was there ahead of me.

"Hi Flash how come you so early" I greeted.

He looked up at me grinning sheepishly "Atom called me last night saying the meeting was on at 6:30am but I arrived in a panic at 7:00 only to discover we didn't know what time to be here at"

Everyone was discussing the Bat clan and what was known about them. _Not much _

I got a cup of coffee and listened to the talks. Green lantern Hal Jordon was having a debate with Hawkman and Aquaman about just how many Clan members there were. Jordon thought that there were only 10 while Hawkman said 5.

Red tornado, The Atom and Captain Atom were on the computer looking for anything on the Clan. At 7:30 Atom stopped and said "This is impossible there are absolutely nothing about the Clan except for what we already know and no references to them having kids except for a Robin but that's only one kid".

The league exchanged glances. Then Dr. Fate spoke up "Perhaps some older members got deaged and don't wish for anyone to know so made up the story about having kids. After all there is no way they can have children like some of the League do and about the same age as them".

I wanted to scream at him but didn't. I kept on a straight face while the rest of the league laughed and agreed.

Finally Catherine Cobert arrived and said that the General and Clan representative were on there way and that they ran into traffic.

At nearly eight o clock General Eiling walked in with a man behind him. The man was Caucasian with short brown hair and blue eyes with a medium build I could tell he has had some martial arts training probably Bat clan style. He was wearing a long sleeved button up grey t-shirt, black trousers and black runners. He looked like he rather not be here. He had a briefcase under his left arm that looked full of papers.

Catherine introduced him "Everyone this is Michael Ross the Bat clan's representative he is going to talk to you about the mission and the responsibilities of the League during it".

Suddenly he took a small device out of his pocket; it was black with the Clan symbol on it. It was made up of two circles one on top of the other. He twisted the top half and a blue pulse came out of it.

"There now the room is secure" he said.

Superman went red faced and nearly scream" What was that".

Ross looked at him carefully before replying "It was a jammer it sends out a signal to prevent anyone listening or watching to us as the information I am about to give you is so classified even the president doesn't know half of it".

Then Dr. Fate spoke "It was a magical signal mixed with what I believe is technology. How is that possible when they don't mix well?"

Ross just ignored him and motioned us to sit while General Eiling decided to leave saying he had to get back to work. After everyone sat down Ross opened his brief case and gave everyone a file.

"These will be your survival guides to dealing with the Titans" he told us "It includes a summery of each kid with their skills and the Clans rules when dealing with them".

GL Hal decided to ask his question "How many Clan members are there?"

Ross looked a little uncomfortable when he replied "Well that depends all together there are over thirty members but active and current members are only seventeen. Not including Titans all of them add up to 17 but you are only looking after 13 of them as the rest are being put under the care of Agent A who can only take care of the four of them because he isn't too young any more and seventeen kids are a lot".

The rest of the League looked startled at the amount of members. Ross chuckled at their expression.

"Now if you will open the file I gave you. Also it is Bat clan approved so there could be a lot more but they won't give it to anyone. As you will see the kids are in order of their age and please read it all before you ask any questions". He said.

No one decided to argue and we began to read.

2 hours later

After reading the booklet I looked up to see Ross reading a book. It was Divergent by Veronica Roth. I saw that many other Leaguers had finished and some looked a bit pale, while others looked like they didn't believe a word of it.

Finally Flash spoke up "This is a joke right very funny now the real deal with the kids is?"

Ross looked up slowly and replied "Everything you read is the truth and I suggest you memorise as much as possible. Any questions?"

I knew everyone wanted to ask questions but felt it wasn't needed so I asked one of my own "What will we need to bring?"

"Not sure just a few things I think just what you feel you will need" Came his reply.

"How long each day do we have to look after them" asked Red Tornado.

"24/7 each day they can't be left alone for long. Well I will be going now if you need to ask more questions my numbers are at the back of the file along with instructions for tomorrow please be on time no Clan member likes babysitters being late" with that he glanced at Flash then he left and left us to our thoughts.

Is it all truth? The Clan sure has changed a lot.

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT BUT IT IS A GOOD BOOK! **

**ALSO NEXT IS THE FILE. LEAVE REVIEWS. I GET 10 OR QUIT THE STORY. ****;)**


	4. The file

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguers and yes I did ask to use some of her you like the File i put together_**

**Chapter 4**

**THE FILE **

(Above each chid is their picture with each of them wearing some type of mask)

**Name:** Red arrow

**Age:** 12 and three months

**Skills/ abilities:** Advanced archery and hand to hand combat skills, speaks English and Vietnamese and French, good in herbology, hunters instincts and tracking skills and gymnastics.

**Mentors/guardians/parents: **Green Arrow** (**Starling city)

**Weapon of choice:** All bow types and quiver

**Close range weapon**: Hunting knife

**Allergies:** N/A

**Things to know about kid:** He is extremely protection of his youngest sister. He is pretty much Daddy's little boy with how much they are a like. He is a clone of Arsenal but his family don't care and helped him to get over it. He has a small crush on Cheshire.

**Name**: Cheshire

**Age:** 12

**Skills/ abilities:** Advanced hand to hand combat, speaks English, French and Vietnamese, manipulation, sword and knife manship skills and gymnastics.

**Mentors/guardians/parents:** Huntress

**Allergies**: Ladybirds (not a joke)

**Things to know about kid**: She is protection over her two sisters Tigress and Archer Green. Her mother was killed last year and she has been living with Huntress ever since. She has a crush on Red Arrow but likes teasing him.

**Weapon of choice:** Two Sais and a collapsible sword.

** Name:** Black Bat

**Age:** 11

**Skills/ abilities:** Advanced hand to hand and swordsmanship skills, can understand Chinese, English and Japanese, gymnastics and knows sign language.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Mister Unknown (Japan)

**Allergies:** Feathers

**Things to know about kid:** She can't speak well so prefers to use sign language. To practice she has to read from flash cards as she can't read very well either. She has lived with Unknown for 4 years and her reading, writing and speaking have improved but don't force her to speak because she will hurt you.

**Weapon of choice:** Can use sword but prefers her fists

**Name:** Red Robin

**Age:** 10

**Skills/ abilities**: Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, detective and basic computer skills, speaks English and French and advanced **Bo** staff skills and great at science, knows sign language.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Batman and Catwoman (Gotham)

**Allergies**: N/A

**Things to know about kid:** He looks cute and innocent but don't let that fool you he can be dangerous. Like detective movies. Less likely be do anything wrong.

**Weapon of choice**: Bo staff

**Name:** Spoiler

**Age:** 9 and a half

**Skills/ abilities**: Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, detective and basic computer skills, speaks English, German and French, knows sign language and advanced Bo staff skills.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Owlman (New York)

**Allergies**: strawberries

**Things to know about kid**: She is a lot like Red Robin but doesn't hesitate to say want is on her mind.

**Weapon of choice:** Bo staff

**Name:** Flamebird

**Age:** 9

**Skills/ abilities**: Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, speaks English and learning Chinese, knows sign language and basic computer skills

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Batwoman (no Batman is not her husband see Red Robin)

**Allergie**s: Penicillin

**Things to know about kid:** When her parents died she went to live with Batwoman she misses them but does love her aunt. Like spoiler and Red Robin she looks cute but is dangerous.

**Weapon of choice**: prefers no weapons but can use Bo staff

**Name:** Arsenal

**Age:** 9

**Skills/ abilities**: Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, knows sign language, speaks English and is learning Vietnamese, excellent aim with mechanical arm and basic hunting and tracking skills.

**Mentors/guardians/parents:** Green Arrow

**Allergies:** mint leaves

**Things to know about kid**: He is the original speedy but was captured at a young age and cloned to make Red Arrow he thinks of him as a brother. He really hates Lex Luther. When he was captured they cut off his arm to get an endless supply of human DNA. GA went to confront Luther, but Luther gave GA a mechanical arm for Arsenal to allow him to fight so GA let him go and after the Clan checked the arm he gave it to arsenal as a present to get him not to kill Luther in revenge. DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS.

**Weapon of choice**: Mechanical arm

**Name:** Arrowette

**Age:** 8 and a half

**Skills/ abilities:** advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, advanced archery, knows sign language, knows English, Spanish and French.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Huntress

**Allergies**: Ladybirds

**Things to know about kid**: Unlike the other archers she only likes using only a crossbow. She has lived with Huntress for 2 and half years and is pretty much mummy's little girl.

**Weapon of choice**: Crossbow and arrows

** Name:** Tigress

**Age:** 8 and three months

**Skills/ abilities:** Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, advanced Bo staff skills, knows sign language, speaks English, Vietnamese and French.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Huntress

**Allergies:** raspberries

**Things to know about kid**: She is Cheshire's little sister but Archer Greens big sister. Likes teasing the boys. This is not to be taken lightly.

**Weapon of choice:** Bo staff

** Name:** Speedy

**Age:** 8 and 1 month

**Skills/ abilities**: Advanced hand to hand combat, Bo staff skills, knows archery and basic bo staff skills, knows sign language, Gymnastics, speaks French, English and basic Latin.

**Mentors/guardians/parents: **Green Arrow

**Allergies: **bee strings

**Things to know about kid**: Parents put her into prostitutionGA saved her and took her in, she is happy now that her parents are not allowed to see her.

**Weapon of choice**: Bow and arrow

**Close range**: Bo staff

**Name**: Tempest

**Age:** 8

**Skills/abilities: **advanced hand to hand combat, knows sign language, and speaks Atlantean, Irish and English and knows gymnastics.

**Powers:** super strength, extra durability, electricity control and Hydrokenesis and can breathe underwater.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: The Hood (England)

**Allergies**: Peanuts

**Things to know about kid**: He is Atlantean the Hood found him when he was in Ireland. The kid said he was treated unfairly in Atlantis so left; he had a lot of cuts and bruises on his body. After the boy healed Hood convinced him to try and return to his kind home but when Tempest arrived back again with cuts and bruises Hood decided to ask him if he would like to stay with him. Tempest agreed and he has been with him for 2 years.

**Weapon of choice**: Water bearers

**Name:** Strike

**Age**: 6

**Skills/abilities**: Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, knows sign language, average Bo staff skills, speaks English and Irish, basic computer skills and great at science.

**Powers:** Super speed and a control and immunity for weak electricity, fast metabolism.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Nightwing and Mistress Magic

**Allergies**: N/A

**Things to know about kid:** His powers are from an accident when he was younger which also gave him a virus in his brain. If he gets an episode inject him with a syringe which is in the black box in the fridge. Due to powers needs to eat extra food but not as much as Flash.

**Weapon of choice**: Bo staff

**Name**: Archer Green

**Age**: 6

**Skills/abilities:** Advanced hand to hand combat, gymnastics, knows sign language, speaks Vietnamese and English, advanced archery skills, hunting and tracking skills, interest in herbology.

**Mentors/guardians/parents**: Green Arrow

**Allergies**: N/A

**Things to know about kid**: She is the youngest of the archers so they are very protective of her. DON'T TOUCH HER HAIR. Loves both GA's other kids and her sisters as her family but doesn't see her sisters often. She makes the term like father like daughter true.

**Weapon of choice**: All bow types and arrows

**Close range**: two hunting knifes

**NOTES**: All kids have a degree in sheath and love vanishing.

The kids see their mentors as their parents.

All kids have bad nightmares the older kids help them to get over them.

All kids have basic computer and detective skills but some are better than others.

**RULES AND GUIDELINES FOR THE TITANS!**

Try and get the kids to bed before midnight.

No liquids after 6:30pm Tempest can sleep in the pool if he gets dehydrated.

NO CLOWNS.

No movies greater than age group12 and no horror.

No Zeta beaming to other places.

Keep the kids in your sight at all times.

Don't give the kids sugar or caffeine.

If someone gets a nightmare only one cup of Hot Chocolate each recipe on fridge.

No hide and seek, tip the can, tag, wrestling, catch the villain, Uncle, British bull dog, keep away and playing in the rafters.

No fighting each other.

No sharp weapons.

No one is allowed in the Lab or Greenhouse without an adult (over 18) there.

No altering the list.

Listen to elders.

No cursing in English or any other language.

Do your homework.

No bringing in stray animals.

Behave for your babysitters.

No experiments AT ALL.

No hacking into ANY computers or websites or games.

There is no dressing up as villains allowed to scare each other.

**This list may be changed to add more if needed**.

-**END OF FILE**-

**THE VIRUS SHIRKE HAS IS AIRMAGES IDEA NOT MINE. **

**Hope you like it. You will see the Bats in the next chapter hopefully. Also my Atlantean is really Greek google translated All languages are google translated except for English. . I GET 10 reviews OR QUIT THE STORY. **

**Powergirl1**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. Also one curse near the end but that's it. Also I might quit this story. Only 5 reviews are enough for now on. I also don't mind bad reviews if they tell me what I am doing wrong .Also this is my first ever story and I have more than likely failed English. Hope you like and sorry for taking up your time._**

**Chapter 5 **

**(Superman pov) **

The entire League spent 3 hours talking about the file before deciding to call it a night. I return to Metropolis do a quick patrol before returning home to my wife Lois Lane and the kids. I changed into Clark Kent and headed home.

As I enter my apartments lobby I turn on my super smell to see what is for dinner. It is roast lamb.

I head up in the lift to reach my floor. Then I walk down the hall and open my apartment door and head into the kitchen.

Lois greets me and asks me to call Kara and Conner for dinner. I walk to the dining room and call for them I hear Kara open her bedroom door and head towards me almost running but Conner stays in his room for a few more minutes before following Kara slowly.

Kara is technically my older cousin but she is so much younger than me so she is more like my daughter. Conner … is well my clone. A half human, half kryptonian hybrid clone.

One of the Bats found him and told me about him saying I had to take care of him but I refused and left as quickly as I could. That didn't work. The Bat instead went to my wife Lois and told her insisting we took care of him and she agreed. I got an ear full that day.

I am nervous around him. He was grown from my forcibly taken DNA and breed to kill me but Lois thinks I need to be kinder to him as it is not his fault how he was born (grown) the way he was. Kara is 12 and Conner looks like I did at 9 except his hair is longer than mine at the time.

As we sit down for dinner Kara tells me what she did earlier and about her friends. Conner stays quiet and just eats his dinner. Lois keeps trying to get him to talk but he just seems not to be a talker.

Finally Lois asks about the mission the Secretary General gave us to try and ease the tension.

"We have to babysit the Bat clan's kids for a week at a secret place" I reply noticing the look on Conner's face as his spoon hovers in front of his mouth in surprise. Quickly he then puts the spoon into his mouth seeing that I saw.

Lois notices too but instead asks why. I answer with "Apparently they need the Clan for a different mission but someone or some people need to watch them while they are away"

Conner then asks to leave the table and Lois lets him. He puts his plate into the kitchen then heads to his room. Once he is in his room I feel like I need to ask Lois about his behaviour after dinner. Finally Kara goes to bed and has fallen asleep I ask Lois about his behaviour.

She answers with " If you spent some time with him you would know" I looked at her shocked before I can say anything she continues " He spent a few days with the Clan before they brought him to us before that they told him that they couldn't look after him and take we could. Conner agreed and they spent a day or two teaching him breathing exercises to control is temper so that no one would get hurt and then brought him to you then of course to me. Understand now?"

I shook my head and she sighed. Suddenly our phones rang with our boss Perry White calling us to come in for awhile.

We left a note saying where we were gone and left, locking the door behind us.

-**LINE BREAK**-

We arrived back 30 minutes later. I used my super hearing to check on the kids. Kara's heart beat was slow and steady but Connors was still uneasy proving the fact he was not asleep.

I decided to leave him alone to his thoughts rather than intrude. Although kryptonians only need 2 hours of sleep a day it helps use to fit in and feel more human.

So I changed and went to bed with Lois beside me listening to everyone's heart beats especially the unsteady one belonging to Conner.

-**LINE BREAK**-

The next day the League meet up at the Hall of Justice at 6am before following the instructions Michael Ross gave us. Everyone was in costume and wearing bag backs with their symbols on them except for . We headed to an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city once there we lifted up some huge blocks of cement into a tunnel and waited for Ross to arrive.

As we waited Flash brought out some cards and a brunch of us started playing Go fish.

Finally Ross arrived with a smile on his face. He thanked us for moving the blocks of cement saying it would make things easier for the Clan to move around. This made me confused before I could open my mouth I saw Catherine behind him.

"We need to get going now" she said.

He agreed and told us to follow him. As he went he felt along the walls for something. Then Wonder woman asked "Where are we going? There is nothing here"

Ross turned around and replied "The Clan is international but have no powers to help them travel around so they use other means also in order to attend meetings and missions in other countries. What I am looking for is what is called a Zeta tube it rips apart your molecules and puts them back together somewhere else but is completely pain free. The biggest one near us is in this tunnel; the Clan activated it this morning. It hasn't been used in years because of the blocks of cement over it but now that's cleared the Clan can start using it again. Now if you can help me find a box attached to the wall we can use it" he turned and started feeling the walls again.

We also started to feel the walls but no one seemed to like his explanation of what is going to happen when we find it.

After a few minutes Ross said "Finally I found it" I heard a switch clink. The tunnel lit up and the wall started to move in a circle but the floor stayed the same. Ross stood calmly and said clearly "Michael Ross representative of the Bat clan to the UN and US government to location The Cave".

A beam of light went up and down his body and a computer voice sounding almost human and female came out and replied "Michael Ross access granted. Scanning additional heat signatures" a beam of light also scanned our bodies "Justice League access temporally granted".

Suddenly a bright light blinded me and by the cries of protest suggested the same happened to the rest of the league. Then I felt as though I was being torn apart to Hell what Ross said it does hurt.

Then the feeling stopped and I fell to my knees trying not to lose my breakfast. After a few seconds the feeling stopped but Flash wasn't so lucky and threw up on the ground.

I saw Michael Ross helping Catherine up and he looked fine but everyone else was on their knees looking like they wanted to puke to. When he noticed me looking at him he said "It takes some getting use to my first time I was blindfolded and toss though it puked all over my clothes. Some Clan members were kind enough to give me some spares". He smiled as though it was a good memory.

Flash just said "Well I for one will never do that again". There were mummers of agreement.

"Anyway we better get going otherwise you will be late and the Clan doesn't like tardiness." Ross said seriously and turned away and out of the 'Zeta tube' did he say it was called.

After a moment I followed then everyone started forward. Something told me this was going to be a long day.


	6. Meeting the Kids

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. Sorry about the late update been busy. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. _**

**Chapter 6 **

**(Superman POV) **

What was I excepting of a top secret Bat clan base? I expected it to be dark and cold with bats flying every where. After all the little we could find of the Clan suggested they liked those conditions.

Instead as I walked out of the Zeta tube I noticed it was warm but not hot and brightly lit (no need for the candles I brought).

Ross turned to us and said" Stay here and don't leave here I will go see if anyone's here yet".

Then he left without another word. After a few minutes Flash started to get fidgety. _Not good_.

A few seconds later he decided to leave the room and search for Ross so we all followed but I took the lead.

We followed one of the hallways to a wide open room. Just as I stepped into the room I noticed a little girl with long blonde hair wearing all green clothes and a mask covering the top of her face. She was in the file but I couldn't remember her name. She was sitting at a table playing with a doll. This is going to be easy I thought to myself.

Then she looked up at us as though hearing our presence. Weird because I thought we were being quiet. When she saw us she started screaming as though she just saw someone murdered. I winced as she shouted "Intruders Intruders ".

The next moment I heard a clinking sound and heard the Lanterns grunt as though something landed on them. Then I felt something hit my chest and expanded all over my body. I couldn't move at all.

"Move and you will regret it" said a young male voice. I managed to move my head upwards and saw many of my fellow leaguers in similar or different positions. Aquaman and Captain Marvel had swords on their throats. If they moved the swords would cut their throats. Many leaguers were caught in a foam like substance and I realised so was I. I looked for the male voice and saw some kids pointing bows with arrows in them at us and some other weapons.

The oldest started talking and I realised he was the voice that told us not to move. "How did you get in here? Tell us or we will shoot you" he said as though accusing us of a robbery.

I just barely heard footsteps using my super hearing. It was as if the owner of the feet didn't want to be heard. I wouldn't of heard the footsteps without my powers. As the boy kept looking at us as though he is a hunter and we are just prey I heard a sigh.

"Red Arrow how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just shoot first and ask questions later it gives you away in a battle". The voice was older and deeper than the boys. It also sounded resigned as though the person was giving up.

I finally managed to turn my head towards the voice and saw a man dressed in green with a hood on over his head and a bow and quiver on his back. He was also wearing a black domino mask that made his eye-holes white.

The boy who was wearing a red vest and black trousers and had red hair looked up at the man. His face started going red as he replied "But dad they scared Greenie and they shouldn't be here".

The man looked at us and I saw that he had a bottle of water in his left hand. "Yes they should. The Justice League are babysitting the little kids and watching the older kids. Yes you too and remember no one can get in to the Cave without Clan permission".

The man started walking towards us making a down gesture with his right hand and the kids lowered the weapons. He introduced himself "Green Arrow of Starling city" then he picked up the little girl that had screamed as she had reached out to him and started to introduced everyone.

"As I can see you're a little confused right now so I will tell you who is who now and Cheshire lower your weapons or I will take them away". The swords at Aquaman and Captain Marvels throat were lowered and another girl with black hair and a creepy cat mask about the boy's age went to stand by the others.

"Anyway the girl with the swords is Cheshire, the boy who spoke to you is Red Arrow, Speedy is the one with the hat that has a feather on it, Arsenal has the metal arm, Arrowette has the crossbow, Tigress is wearing the tiger striped uniform and last but not least the girl in my arms is Archer Green." He stated.

Green Arrow turned to the kids and told them that breakfast was ready in the kitchen. Red Arrow as he was introduced as took Archer Green and gave her a piggy back ride leaving the room with the other kids.

Green Arrow opened the bottle of water and said "You are early we only arrived ourselves a few minutes ago".

He poured some water on to the foam. The foam quickly dissolved. He told us that we should have waited in the Zeta tube room for Michael and to follow him to the kitchen.

The kitchen was big, clean and tidy. We saw that Michael Ross and Catherine Cobert were talking (I didn't realise she had left us).

The kids were eating what looked like porridge and adding sugar and fruit to it. Then a woman in dark purple said that they could only have one teaspoon of sugar each. When they protested the threat of none silenced them. Huntress was her name she said when she saw us.

Flash's stomach grumbled and Huntress passed him some porridge. Flash muttered his thanks and started eating. I heard the Zeta tube make a whooshing noise and I knew we were going to have more company.

Green Arrow put on the kettle and Huntress filled two more bowls with porridge. Wonder Woman decided to ask a question trying to defuse the tension "So how come it is only you two here at the moment"

Huntress looked up at her and replied "We volunteered to make sure the security systems and Cave were in good condition".

"Good morning" said a voice behind us. The entire League jumped even me as I didn't hear them at all after the Zeta tube noises.

Behind us were four people: two children and two adults. One of the adults was holding the hand of the one of the children, while the other was carrying the child as the child was asleep.

"Mister Unknown" said the man holding the child's hand "and this is Black Bat".

"The Hood" said the other man "And this is Tempest".

All the adults and kids were wearing masks but few were the same type of masks. Some covered just their eyes (Domino masks), some covered their faces but not their eyes, some covered all their face and some were cowls. They were all also wearing what seemed to be their uniforms (Ross told us that they don't use the word costumes to describe their clothes)

As the kids ate even the new arrivals (Tempest woke up after Flash almost choked on his porridge and the Hood gave him a dirty look making Flash turn red) the adults just drank black coffee and were using their hands a lot. I think they were using sign language. I wish I had bothered to learn it.

Finally more girls arrived apologising for being late as they had to pick up Spoiler from Owlman. They introduced themselves as Catwoman and Batwoman with the kids being Flamebird, Spoiler and Red Robin.

Plasticman asked if this was everyone. _Hopefully it was. _

And the Bats replied that there was still one more person to wait for.

Finally at 7:30 another man walked into the room, he wore a full black bodysuit that looked like it had amour built into it and had a bright blue symbol of a bird on it and holding a young boys hand -they both had messy black hair but the boys was tamer-. Huntress gave the boy some porridge and he sat down with the others. The league using a mind link -set up by J'onn when we arrived in the kitchen- decided to talk to the Bats but they beat us to the punch.

The man who just walked in started first "Names Nightwing. Shrike is my son's name. Now you did read the file we sent. YES?" We agreed but GL Hal asked "Why is there so much? Surely they can't be so hard to look after".

Catwoman replied sounding bored "You didn't believe it but I suggest you do or you will get hurt. Choose a bedroom in the north wing of the Cave. Titans sleep in the west and east. East for girls and west for Boys. There are specially designed body amour suits in the hallway. Put them on under your costumes. Then we will continue to talk."

The League left to do as we were told because we didn't want to start a fight in front of some kids.

When we returned Michael and Catherine said that they needed to go and left. The kids were told to go play in the next room.

The Clan questioned us on what we knew and Batwoman hysterically said "We can't leave the kids with them! They will get hurt." Apparently no one in the league except for Black Canary bothered to learn any thing out of the file. But the other Bats calmed her down before she had a panic attack.

Then Nightwing got into my face and growled "If even one of the kids has so much as a bruise on them all of you will regret it. Understand?"

We nodded a little afraid but kept our cool. "The file mentioned some of the kids had powers but the Bats have none what did you do kidnap them" I said back coldly.

Nightwing looked really mad and replied hotly almost yelling "No Shrike got his powers after an accident 10 months ago and Tempest is Atlantean but is constantly bullied there. READ THE FILES" with that he left the room in the same direction as the kids.

"Thanks" said Green Arrow sarcastically "I now get to work with a pissed off Nightwing bravo". Then like Nightwing he got into my face before I could even blink. "Never say that about the kids again. They are our kids not yours" He said after his tone did a 180 degree turn into threatening.

The Bats started to follow Nightwing down the hall towards the kids. The room the kids were in was big and bright. It was painted a relaxing pale blue colour. As we entered I saw computers, a big TV with a couch in front of it and tables with toys and art supplies on them and of course chairs at the tables.

The Bats headed towards their own children. I saw Nightwing reading a book to Shrike at the back of the room. Shrike was cuddling into Nightwing who had a smile on his face.

Checking the time I noticed that it was time that this shift started and told Martian Manhunter.

Manhunter said "Don't you have to stop a nuclear missile crisis in Bialya? He questioned the Bats.

Although they didn't look happy they had no choice but to leave. Not without first putting up a list of Do's and don't do's and the Hot chocolate recipe on the fridge. They hugged the kids' good bye and promising to be back quickly and finally left.

The kids didn't look happy and Black Canary whispered "This is going to be a long day"

** PM me if you have questions and I will try to answer them.**


	7. chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. _**

**Chapter 7 **

**(Red Arrows POV) **

Of all the people the UN could get to watch us they choose the Justice Dorks!

Even the army would be better than them but no they pick a group of people our parents truly despise.

I knew they were coming to watch us I over heard Dad talking to Batman, Nightwing and Huntress about it. Nightwing looked like he wanted to hit Batman (it wouldn't be the first or last time). It doesn't help that they scared Artemis she is my baby sister after all.

At least Dad didn't ground me so I guess he was kind of proud but couldn't say anything.

Mr. Ross is kind of cool. He always tries not to question Clan ideals but sometimes he does but only when he thinks the situation demands it. He didn't like the fact that the Clan was training us to fight. Until he say us interact and saw it is more of a parent- child relationship.

I think Dad has a crush on Black Canary; he could barely stop looking at her. Although she is a Leaguer the Clan doesn't think she is an idiot and she is a pretty good fighter. Besides dad could do much worst and does regularly. Well not as often as he used to due to him having young kids to look after.

I hate social workers. They are always pretending to be nice but they aren't. They don't care for us (except for a rare few). Just ask Nightwing.

But I still want the League out of the Cave so I talk to Cheshire and Black Bat about it and they agree to help. They know what trouble the League gets into because we are the oldest of the Titans and hear everything. (Well so does Spoiler and Red Robin but telling them is not an opinion).

Commence Operation: Lockup

Cheshire says it needs a better name_. But hey I was put on the spot _

The League is just sitting there watching us. It is making the little kids uncomfortable. Time to put the plan into effect.

Unfortunately it seems that even though the Leagues here it doesn't mean we get off studying because the TV and computers freeze and a message appears 'Don't forget to do your homework'. _Great _

As the League looked confused I took control of the situation. "Alright you saw the message get your homework and get started" I say trying to sound in charge.

Everyone went to get their work and get started. I bent my head down and tried to remember how to make something dangerous with just water and one type of metal and why it happens. This comes in handy in the field sometimes. Dad once told me Nightwing made a smoke bomb out of a brunch of junk lying around.

Finally the League shook off their surprise and quickly decided to help us with our work.

Icon came over to me and Cheshire and asked do we need help. Quick glance at Ches told me she wanted to start the mission.

So I did.

"Actually yes it is a science question. What happens when you mix with black powder, sucrose and potassium nitrate? (Recipe of smoke bombs). He looked at me confused as he was about to speak I cut him off with "Never mind it is probably out of your brain capacity to know".

He looks like he wants to yell at me but doesn't knowing it wouldn't help then left. Looking around I see the rest of the League looking either angry or flustered like they have no idea what the others are talking about.

Bats: 1 JL: 0

I notice Shrike and Archer Green are looking a bit pale and go over to them. I see Icon about to stop me but I dodge him and continue on my way towards them. I see Hawkwoman and Martian Manhunter are with them.

All of a sudden they look like they are about to cry so I run to them and hugged them.

"What do you think you are doing" I hissed at them while trying to soothe the little kids. Everyone looks up at us and the rest of the Titans run to help me.

Hawkwoman answered calmly "Just asking them some questions nothing wrong with that".

"Then why are they crying" asks Red Robin always the detective.

She told us to ask them so I did but all they said was that it was nothing.

_The Bats knew they were lying but didn't question it because right now they are delicate. Tonight we will find out the truth. One way or another we will know the truth. _

**_The smoke bomb recipe is real I looked it up online. Also I need inspiration. Tell me if there is something you want to see and I will do my best. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. Also a few curses at the end of the Chapter because I felt they belonged there. _**

**Chapter 8**

**(Superman's POV)**

At one o'clock the League decided it was lunch time. We picked who would go and make lunch by cutting up a page of paper and drawing stars on some of the bits of paper. The first seven people to choose a piece of paper with a star on it had to make lunch.

Finally everyone spilt up to do their jobs. I and the six other leaguers went to the kitchen to make the Titans lunch.

(Superman, the Atom, Aquaman, Hawkwoman, Plasticman, , Red Tornado (RT))

Atom headed towards the fridge to see what was in it. It was packed full of food. There was a note saying 'It's hard to know what the Titans will eat so we stocked up. There should be enough food in the Kitchen for 3 speedsters for 3 days.' The note wasn't signed. We looked around to see what there was.

Finally we decided to make a fruit salad with a side of tuna with mint ice cream.

Aquaman of course tried to protest against the tuna but was turned down. After all we saw a lot of it so decided that the kids liked it. We also wanted these kids to trust us to see if they are getting brainwashed or abused.

Plasticman cleaned the fruit then passed it to RT who cut it into small pieces. There were strawberries, raspberries, and apple, pear and grapes pieces at the end. Hawkwoman opened the cans of tuna while the Atom put it into small bowls.

Aquaman and put the ice cream into bowls. While I put some yoghurt on top of the fruit and a topping of nuts onto the ice cream.

Finally after 25minutes including cleaning up time we were ready.

I went back into the 'living room' to proclaim that the food was ready.

All the kids stopped their homework and started to stand up. They all looked hungry but when asked about it they just said that they usually had lunch sooner.

The children sat down and the League handed each a plate of food. They started to dig in.

A few minutes later Tigress and Spoiler seemed to have trouble breathing. Cheshire looked worried then screamed as the two of them had their lips turn slightly blue. "Quick get two EpiPens they're having an allergic reaction".

Red Arrow ran to the fridge and got out the EpiPens. He uncapped the two and handed one to Cheshire. Then they both injected the two kids quickly as though they did it a hundred times before.

When the two had recovered enough Cheshire and Red Arrow helped them to sit up straight to help them breathe.

They looked at us angrily but didn't say a word. After the two kids breathing recovered they helped them to sit down and they both got extra tuna instead of the fruit salad.

Everyone continued to eat. When Tempest started eating his tuna Aquaman stated "You are not very Atlantean if you eat fish". Tempest looked down at his plate looking pale and stopped eating. Red Arrow told Aquaman to shut up and mind his own business before encouraging Tempest to eat what he wants.

Aquaman then lost his temper. "You have no right to address me like that! I am a King" he shouted at RA.

RA replied calmly "I have every right to. I am not Atlantean and you are not a Bat I take very few orders from the likes of you".

Before Aquaman could comment a choking sound was heard from Arsenal and Tempest. Again RA ran to the fridge for EpiPens and gave one to Cheshire repeating the actions for them as they did for Tigress and Spoiler.

"What the fucking Hell is wrong with you? You have made four kids get allergic reactions in less than an hour! Are you trying to kill us? He shouted angrily at us.

"No we didn't know" says Atom. He looked worried.

Cheshire spoke this time just as bad as Red Arrow "Yeah right the file the Clan sent had all of our allergies on it so obviously you are complete ass holes who couldn't be bothered for anyone but yourselves"

Some of the Titans had covered the younger ones ears. _Thank god _

Black Canary took control "We promise you it was an accident. We don't want to hurt you. Please we are all trying hard so please give us another chance".

After a quick talk between them all the Titans merely said that they were stuck with us until their parents returned.

Of course I asked "Who are your parents?"

They looked at me as if I was stupid and said that their mentors were their parents.

With that they left the room leaving us to clean up. Black Canary left with them to try get them to talk with her so we were left to our thoughts. Trying to get a sense of the day so far.

_And where we were going wrong with the Titans._

** Hope it is good. If you want to see something PM me and I will see want I can do. **

**Powergirl1**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. _**

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_(Red Arrow POV) _**

After the lunch incident we refused to let the League cook our dinner and supper. So microwaved some lasagne for dinner and made sandwiches for supper.

The Titans also agreed not to let any Leaguers near Shrike or Archer Green by having at least two of us with them at all times.

At 8 o'clock the League decided it was bedtime. To which Red Robin said "One more game. If you win we will go to bed but if we win we go to bed when we want to"

The League agreed except for Black Canary when we said it was to be hide and seek. Black Canary seemed to try and warn them but failed.

But how she knew not to play the game is curious since none of them have really read the manual.

The time limit was till 10 o'clock. If they found all of us by then they win failure meant we won.

We started.

I don't know where the others hid but I hid in the training room vents. As the vents were made from lead Superman couldn't see though them.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Finally it reached 10 o'clock and I headed to the living room.

On my way I meet up with Black Bat, Arsenal and Flamebird. Apparently they hid in the vents also but they constantly moved around.

When we reached the room, we noticed Tempest, Spoiler and Shrike sitting down in front of the TV and pouting.

We saw that Black Canary was watching them. She turned to us as we entered and congratulated us for winning.

Using her comlink called the rest of the League. Most ran into the room in a panic saying that most of us were gone. While others pretended to be calm but the Titans could tell it was an act. _Losers _

I waited until the entire League was here. While waiting for the League I had asked where Tempest, Spoiler and Shrike were hiding. Tempest was in the dark end of the pool (Big Surprise), Spoiler was in the Library and Shrike was in the vents but some dust got up his nose and had to sneeze just as Atom and Captain Marvel were underneath him.

I called out to my fellows Titans as loudly as I could "Game over we won return to the living room please".

Titans started walking into the room as though nothing was wrong and they haven't spent 2 hours hiding who knows where.

The League looked so tired I almost had to laugh at their faces. Part 1 of the plan completed.

As the Titans gathered I decided to say "Right we are all exhausted so we are going to bed. Good night"

We started to leave but as we entered the hallway I glanced back at the confused and surprised faces of the League and almost laughed out loud.

_Yeah like we are going to bed so early. _

___**LINE BREAK**___

We had to wait in our rooms for another 3 hours before all the League including Superman went to sleep. Stupid kryptonians not needing sleep.

At one o'clock am I grabbed a screwdriver hidden under my bed. Then crawled under my bed to the vent beneath it. Using the screwdriver I turned the screws so I could get into the vent system.

I finally got the vent cover off and made my way though the vents knocking on the other bedroom vent covers to alert the others to meet in the vents.

Cheshire should be doing the same for the girls.

When I reached Shrikes room I knocked gently and waited for an answering knock.

(His room was last in the Hallway while mine was first in the hallway before ending on a dead-end).

When I heard no answer, I crawled into his room and out from underneath his bed. As I straightened I saw him on his small beanbag chair softly crying.

Confused I walked towards him slowly, trying to make my footsteps heard. I sat beside him. When he felt the beanbag chair move a bit he jumped, proving that he wasn't concentratingon reality only on what was on his mind.

I hugged him and rubbed his back slowly to calm him down before he had an episode.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? You can tell me" I told him softly. He shook his head his crying had stopped but eyes were still wet so I tried to make a deal with him.

"If you tell me I won't tell Nightwing and Mistress Magic you almost cried yourself into an episode"

I could tell that he was close to one as I came in as his heart was racing and he was having trouble breathing.

Still he shook his head.

I realised it wasn't Shrike that was crying.

I took off my mask becoming Roy Harper-Queen and carefully removed Shrikes to allow Wally West-Grayson to talk to me instead. As I carefully removed his cowl his hair turned red as the charm on his cowl was removed and his green eyes were uncovered by the lenses in his mask.

"Come on Wally what is wrong? You never get this worked up over something small. Was it the League? Did they say something?" I asked trying to sound encouraging when I knew the answer but not what was said.

He nodded so I smiled encouraging. _I hope _

Wally took a deep breathe and released slowly and then repeated some more times. I recognized it as a basic breathing technique used for calming emotions.

"Martian Manhunter said that Dad doesn't love me. That I was just a helpless kid that daddy uses to make himself feel better. Hawkwoman said that they were trying to make us fight just because they can." He answered almost close to tears again so I held him and he continued.

"That isn't true Dad refused to make me a uniform or do patrol or even train until I snuck out to follow him and Mummy! But the way they said it made me think that they don't love me like my real family" he continued. He started to cry again and it was worse than before.

As I held him a bit tighter I said firmly but gently "Wally they are your parents. They love you. The League doesn't know what our backgrounds are like and they have no real sense of family. GA still treated me like his son even when we discovered I am a clone. Remember Conner Superman's clone" He nodded so I continued "The Clan still keeps an eye on him and I heard from GA that while Superman treats his cousin like a daughter he ignores Conner and leaves his wife to deal with him. Is that proper behaviour? No. He is an idiot that needs to learn humanity".

Actually I overheard GA and Nightwing talking about it when Nightwing was delivering EMP and hacker arrows to him but Wally didn't need to know that.

His crying stopped and he rubbed the tears from his eyes but they were still red from the tears yet he looked better.

Wally grinned and agreed pulling back on his cowl and replied "We better get going before the others worry about us. Do I look like I was crying?

I smiled knowing he was feeling a bit better but I would still keep an eye on him. "Your right we better go and only a little but I will keep everyone's attention. Its time the Justice Dorks learned a lesson."

Wally-Shrike nodded and started to follow me towards the vents crawling under his bed and into the vent making our way to the meeting area Cheshire and I discovered.

_**LINE BREAK**_

The meeting room was really just the boiler room but it had become our meeting room as there were no cameras so we couldn't be watched. Although we were certain at least one of the older Clan members knew we came here.

Everyone was gathered by the time Shrike and I arrived. Some Titans were on the pipes and others were just sitting on the ground. I took my position upfront and standing up with Cheshire on my right and Black Bat on my left. As we were the oldest we held a touch of respect as we had been allowed on patrols sometimes with our parents.

I spoke with what I hoped was a commanding but informative voice like Dad taught me (Green Arrow).

"We all know why we are here correct?" There were nods all around so I continued "The Justice League needs to be taught a lesson. So starting tonight we will make the Leagues day the worst they ever had. Are we clear?"

Nearly everyone I could see agreed but Spoiler and Red Robin demanded a proper reason. (They had performances to keep up after all).

Grinning I replied "They made Archer Green and Shrike cry and insulted our families it is our right to get payback. Of course as long as we don't go too far."

They nodded and agreed.

"We will merely be pranking them but we will need supplies so Red, Spoiler, Speedy, Cheshire and Arsenal go to the Clans weapons storage and get anything that would come in handy. Then we will split up into groups to start working. Meet back here in one hour but be quiet the kryptonian will be waking up soon so hurry and lets move out" I ordered.

As some Titans moved to complete their given task. I spilt the others sending most to the North wing and the rest to the showers.

Operation: Payback is a go. (Cheshire's idea I still like mine though)

_**1 and a half hours later**_

Finally I returned to my room. After I put back on the vent cover I plodded onto my bed.

I slowly gathered the strength to change into my pyjamas. There were the Avengers. _Not all Meta humans or aliensare trouble and it is a good movie. My favourite is Hawkeye. _

After I changed I pulled back my bed covers and got into the bed.

I don't know how much time had passed but my eyes quickly closed and I fell asleep ready for tomorrows Payback.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her school is starting soon here is 3 Chapters. Hope you like._**

**Chapter 10 **

**(Black Canary) **

I woke up to my alarm ringing at me. Turning my head I saw that it was half past six in the morning. Groaning I slowly got out of the bed in the room I had decided to take. I couldn't believe the difference in Green Arrow but I suppose he is a father now so he would have to change his ways a bit.

I put on the body armour under my costume. Just to be safe with all that happened yesterday I knew the kids will want to get even. _God help us. _

Apparently God wasn't in a good mood.

The next thing I heard was a scream.

I ran out of the room worried for the Titans. I didn't need to worry about them though.

It was the League I had to worry about.

Flash and Hawkwoman were caught in different nets and covered with spray paint and Aquaman was purple (He slept in the pool last night since it was salt).

I laughed but stopped when no one else laughed with me.

"What happened" questioned Superman.

Apparently Aquaman just woke up purple. While Flash and Hawkwoman were just entering the Hallway when the nets caught them and spray cans squirted at them.

"This is ridiculous" said Superman "Those kids need to learn respect".

I sighed before replying "They are just kids. We insulted them and their parents so they wish to get even. Besides they need to do something energetic to do."

There were a few winces and nods going around. Some Leaguers still felt guilty for the lunch incident, while others just agreed the kids need something to do.

"Fine" said Wonder Woman she sounded bored like she didn't care "What is your idea?"

I took a deep breathe and hoped the Bat Clan wouldn't kill me.

Actually killing me would me better than what they could do to me after this.

"Well" I started slowly "Maybe we could have a play date between the Titans and Young Justice"

"No absolutely not. Our kids don't need to be around a group of kids with no respect and no discipline" countered Flash.

"It would be good for both groups. Young Justice are always afraid of getting close to people so meeting kids that I suspect have the same problem would be good for them and hopefully it will wear the kids not enough to get them to actually fall asleep at night".

After a few minutes of thinking the League agreed but we wouldn't get them till after lunch. So Flash, Hawkwoman and Aquaman all went to the showers and then to get changed. (Boys on the left and girls on the right being clearly labelled on the wall).

Everyonewho had yet to get dressed or had decided to shower arrived back in the Hallway 30 minutes later. The Leaguers coming out of the shower didn't look happy at all.

Aquaman had pink hair, The Atom had orange and Wonder Woman had bright Purple as they all decided to take a quick shower. Strangely Hawkwoman and Flash had their normal hair colouring.

No-one was impressed. Wonder Woman practically marched to the west bedroom area before a computer voice called out "Warning no Female presence allowed in west wing Warning". But Wonder Woman continued but after she took two more steps guns came out of the walls and started to warm up.

Just as they were about to shoot a young tired voice spoke "Override Babysitters entering west wing"

The voice belonged to Arsenal who kept rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep in them. The guns returned to the walls. I noticed he was still wearing his domino mask.

"No girls in west wing. Why don't the girl Leaguers go to the East wing to wake up the girls instead?" He asked in a tired voice, while yawning a few times.

We agreed and we left to head to the east bedrooms. As we entered the wing I noticed that all the bedroom doors had a symbol on them.

Hawkwoman yelled just as loud as her battle cries "Wake up kids the sun is shining and birds are singing so get your butts out of bed"

Out came the girls, the first thing I noticed that their t-shirts had the same symbol on them as the bedrooms they had just left. They were all wearing their masks like yesterday.

The girls were all rubbing their eyes and yawning. When they noticed us most put on the famous Bat Glares faces.

Finally Speedy asked "What time is it?"

Hawkwoman answered with a bit of a smile on her face that she gave them a bad wake up call "7:30"

Then Black Bat looked at us and started signing very fast as though annoyed. _Too fast for a novice learner like myself. _

So Wonder Woman asked why didn't she talk and what she was trying to say. _Bad choice of words._

Cheshire looked at Black Bats hands and replied why they were up so early.

Then she looked at us "We are rarely up this early during the summer but since we got rudely awakened we will have to stay awake" she said hotly before turning away and asking "What's up with your hair?"

"You children put hair dye into the shampoo bottles" Replied a nearly screaming Wonder-woman.

Spoiler spoke up sounding innocent "No we didn't are you sure you didn't use the hair dye products instead? They are kept in the same place as the shampoos and conditioners."

Wonder Woman looked flustered while saying "Of course we didn't. What kind of idiot would do that?"

Spoiler jumped and quickly ran into her room and closed the door. Arrowette replied while the rest of the girls tried to conceive Spoiler to leave her room "Spoiler did that a few times so you just called a nine year old an idiot".

Cheshire told us to leave, so we did knowing staying would not help our case.

We finally arrived at the 'living room' after a few minutes of being lost. _The Cave is so big. _

We found that the boys were already there but no Titans were. When asked we merely got they will be here soon. I didn't understand until I noticed that many of the boys smelt worse than Gotham sewers. _I didn't want to know why. _

Flash and Aquaman were handing out deodorants to all the boys.

Finally the Titans arrived, when the League tried to make them breakfast they looked at us the same way the older Clan members look at a super villain.

So they made their own breakfast and just 'found' some special hair dye remover for the Leaguers who had the wrong colours in their hair even after washing them, with proper shampoo and conditioner. They left to use the stuff and when they returned they had their normal hair colours. Then the Titans left to go to the gym. The league followed just in case.

We arrived in front of a large door that the two oldest Titans had two push open together. The kids went in so we followed.

Inside was very big (about three-quarters the size of a football pitch), wall painted a light blue with exercise equipment covering the floor. Everything from exercise bikes and treadmills to weights and bars.

Perfect for any member of the Bat Clans exercise needs.

The kids went to the open area collected all of the balls and put them into the middle where there was a line separating the area.

"All right pick teams everyone" shouted Red Arrow who had a smile on his face. Not the good kind the 'I know something you don't smile'.

Finally everyone was on a team except Archer Green and Shrike because the older kids said they would get hurt. The Titans got some bibs to make sure no-one could cheat. The League volunteered to referee the game. The teams were like this.

Green bibs- Red Arrow, Flamebird, Tigress, Black Bat, Speedy

Black bibs- Cheshire, Spoiler, Arsenal, Tempest, Red Robin, Arrowette

Finally the game was announced as Dodge ball.

After Captain Marvel whistled the game began. I had to dodge multiple balls as they always seemed to miss the opposite team. _Yeah like the teams were actually aiming for each other. _

I was one of the few lucky ones as many Leaguers got hit with balls from many directions.

After three hours the game stopped as the Titans ran out of breathe.

The League had gotten many bruises from the games except for the quick healers. _Luckies_

Finally lunch time arrived so we took aside Cheshire and Red Arrow to see if we were able to bring in the Young Justice.

They agreed as we only told them that we were going to make sure our cities were safe and maybe switch with some other heroes for an hour or two.

At first they didn't like the idea but after we promised to be careful and not tell anyone where we have been as well as when we returned we would make sure we had no trackers or anything like it on us.

They told us how to work the Zeta tube, how to get back and how to temporary add someone to the list of people allowed to us them. Those without kids stayed to keep an eye on them like myself and Hawkwoman.

I took Superman aside and made sure that he would bring Superboy with him. After I got his word I returned to the 'living room' to see the kids had made sandwiches for themselves and smiled.

**_If only I never said anything about the play date. _**

**PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. **

**BYE POWERGIRL1**


	11. YJ kids

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing DC owns pretty much everything and some ideas are form other fictions mostly Airmage check out her story Bats and Leaguer and yes I did ask to use some of her ideas. This Chapter has many different POVs. _**

**_Since I got my results today and I got good ones I decided to update. _**

**_I don't know when the next update will be as I have run into writers block. _**

**_If you have idea about where you want the story to go please tell me._**

**Chapter 11 **

**(**Superman POV**) **

Working the Zeta tubes turned out to be the easiest thing so far. All any of us had to do was state our names and where we wanted to go.

This time wasn't as bad as the first but it still made me feel sick.

When I arrived in Metropolis the first thing I did as find a telephone box and change out of my costume. Then I headed once again to my apartment.

As I entered I noticed it was too quiet so activated my super hearing to find that every one was in Connor's room.

"Oh Connor what are we going to do with you?" I heard Lois sigh.

"Sorry it was an accident" muttered Connor.

"Yeah an accident that happened because you were acting pigheaded" replied Kara.

Before anyone had a chance to reply I walked in and noticed a broken vase on Connors desk and saw Lois wrapping a bandage around Connors head. I could see a small amount of bruising but not enough for the bandage.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

Lois walked towards me and greeted me with a kiss to the cheek. Then she replied "Kara was bragging to Connor about being about to fly then demonstrated by flying to ceiling and back. So Connor tried but couldn't stay in the air so fell and broke that hideous vase Perry White gave us for our wedding present and managed to bruise his forehead in the process."

"Why use a bandage when it's so small?" I replied. I did hate that vase but I thought that Lois loved it.

She went a little red faced and exclaimed "I don't know much first aid. I married the Man of Steel who rarely if ever gets bruised".

I chuckled at her response but knew it was true, I didn't get injured a lot but it seems that Connor only got some very minor injuries when a normal person got fatal. I guessed that he fell head first into the glass shards of the vase.

Had he been fully human that would have killed him or caused brain damage at the very least.

"What are you doing here Kal El is your mission over all ready?" asked Kara.

They were both wearing their normal clothes since Lois made a rule about costumes in the house. Conner wore simple army style trousers and a black t-shirt with my symbol. (He only changes his t-shirt preference for school and outside the house since it is also what he wears as a costume).

Kara wore a bright pink short sleeved t-shirt and a knee length pink skirt. (Her costume is a lot like mine only a shorter cape and a little more girly).

I chuckled and replied "No the mission isn't over. I came home to see if you want to meet the Titans for a play date. What do you think?"

Lois looked at me surprised but Kara said she and Connor would like to go. Then she practically bounced out of the room to her own.

Lois asked to see me in the hall so I told them to get some stuff for an over night stay and went into the hall.

"Did the Bats give you permission to do this I don't want them getting hurt? I have heard rumours about the Clans tempers." She questioned

"No but I think they will be fine I will be there with them after all." I replied simply wondering if the rumours included Nightwing and Green Arrow.

She sighed before saying "Alright but try and spend some time with Connor while your there. OK?"

After I agreed she left to help Kara pack some clothes so I went to help Connor.

As I entered his room I noticed he was still on his bed looking at the floor.

"Ah are you going to pack or do I have to pack for you?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me, then slid off his bed and got a spare bag back out of his wardrobe and started to put clothes into it.

I stood nervous at the door. "Do you need help?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged so I took it as a no and left walking towards my bedroom to get some more clothes.

20 minutes later everyone was ready. Connor had turned his t-shirt inside out so the S-symbol wasn't showing and Kara had her costume underneath her clothes. Lois wished us good luck and we left.

I led the kids to the outskirts of the city, and then we changed. I carried Connor while Kara flew on her own so we could get to Washington faster. The Leaguers had agreed to meet there to make things easier.

Finally we arrived at the Hall of Justice. Before I could do anything I heard a huge explosion, telling the kids to wait here I headed towards the noise. Only to see a huge robot. It was all black with nothing to tell us where it had come from and the face had no eyeholes or anything.

I reached for my comlink to alert the Leaguers who had left with me to pick up the rest of Young Justice and alerted them to the problem as they were on the way; I started to fight the Robot.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(Flash pov) **

I have to say I was a little surprised to find that the Clan had a Zeta tube in Central city.

But I shook it off remembering the last two days events. Especially this morning.

I ran to an alleyway near my house to change my clothes. Running straight home might have given away my secret identity.

So I changed into my blue shirt with a dark red vest and grey trousers and black dress shoes.

I slowly walked home and knocked on the door. My wife Iris opened the door surprised to see me but gave me a kiss on the cheek for a greeting.

When we got inside I started to talk with her starting with "Why you are home so early? Are you ok?" She asked worried.

I smiled and replied "I'm fine the League wants the Titans to meet Young Justice so I came to pick up Bart and Blue Beetle and of course to see my beautiful wife."

She smiled back and agreed Bart should go but after lunch and asked me to get Bella (My daughter with Iris. Bart's mum died when he was a baby I later remarried to Iris).

She was in the living room playing with her toys as I picked her up she giggled and I made my way to the kitchen. Bart looks like me when I was young he has my pale green eyes but brownish red hair like his mothers. Bella has my blonde hair but Iris sharp green eyes.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed that Iris had set up a large lunch. I was very grateful since I didn't eat lunch yet and only five slices of toast for breakfast this morning. I put Bella into her high chair so she could sit up straight and eat.

Bart had a slightly grumpy look on his face so I told him the plan, hoping it would cheer him up but it didn't. After lunch with both Iris and myself trying to get him to talk he went up to his room to pack.

After 15 minutes we were both ready I kissed Iris goodbye promising to be home soon. I picked up my 7 year old son so that he wouldn't try to run beside me. _He is too young in my mind to run at my speeds. _

It took nearly four minutes but we arrived in Blue Beetles family's neighbourhood.

After a quick chat with his parents they agreed to let him go. But they were extremely worried about their 6 and a half year old but I convinced them to give it a try.

On my way to the Hall of Justice I received a call from Superman about a robot attacking Washington. After leaving the kids with Superboy and Supergirl I joined the fight to find as usual I was the last one there.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(Icon POV) **

This day has been very strange.

The Bat Clan has a Zeta tube in Dakota city.

I left my new daughter Raquel Ervin with a friend. She is a good girl but she lost her parents ten months ago.

They were friends of mine and had left her with me for the day. A car accident left her an orphan so I took her in and she convinced me to use my powers to help people.

I actually enjoyed it and made her a belt from a piece of my spaceship to give her powers.

I wish she would stop flying everywhere though it does get annoying.

I picked her up from my friends after I changed my clothes to become Augustus Freeman.

I helped her pack up some clothes after telling her about the play date. Then after she changed into her costume I made for her I carried her to the Hall of Justice.

On route I got a call form Superman about a giant Robot attacking Washington. I left Rocket at the Hall and joined him in battle.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(The Atom pov) **

I picked up Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee from her parents.

Her father works for me at the Lab. One day I got careless and an experiment blew up and she got caught in the blast. She was there for an hour waiting for her father to take her to a park.

Thankfully it didn't kill her but it did give her powers like mine but not the same. I revealed my secret identity to her father and offered to help them if needed. Since I was already her Godfather it helped.

I made her a special rocket like bag back that gave her wings and helped her control her powers. This happened when she was 10 and now she's 12.

After I picked her up I went quickly to my lab to pick up my manual to help us with the Titans after the last few days I decided we need it. I allowed Karen to fly beside me as I jumped onto a bus. (I had used my powers to shrink to the size of a bee).

On the way to a meeting place she told me everything that had happened since I last saw her. Which was a week ago. _I've been busy. _

Finally we arrived at the meeting place where we were meeting WonderWoman to get a lift to the Hall of Justice.

After about ten minutes she finally arrived with her invisible jet. She had picked up Wondergirl from Paradise Island (Or Themyscira).

As we were on our way to the Hall Superman contacted us saying a giant robot was attacking Washington.

The thought the robot was a little different than what we usually fought as there was nothing to show who built it. First we dropped the girls at the Hall then joined the fight.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(WonderWoman pov) **

After I arranged to pick up Atom I fly home to Themyscira (Or is it Paradise Island) to pick up Cassie Sandmark aka Wondergirl.

I meet my mother on the beach and walked with her to the training area. Cassie is like a little sister to me and a second daughter to my mother.

We found her on the beach a few years ago. She was the only survivor of a boat that had shank to the bottom of the sea along with her parents so she was raised an Amazon.

It had been a while since I had last seen her but I have missed the sweet 11 year olds smile.

When she saw me she rushed towards me and gave me a hug.

I told her that she was meeting the Titans. She said "I heard about the Bat Clan years ago but I didn't know about the Titans".

I sighed and replied "Not many people seem to know about them so it is ok. Besides not all of them are men there seem to be quite a few girls as well.

I told my mother farewell and got my invisible jet so that I could pick up Atom and Bumblebee.

I picked up Atom and Bumblebee at the arranged destination and headed for the Hall of Justice.

On the way we got a call from Superman about a robot attacking Washington. Once we dropped the kids off at the Hall both of us joined the fight.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(Martian Manhunter pov) **

I headed home to Chicago. I left my niece and a boy I had adopted who had become like a nephew to me with my land lady as she adores both of them. I morphed into my civilian identity. A bald, black middle aged man and wearing a suit.

As I entered I could smell something burning. I knocked on my land lady's door to find that when she opened the door she was covered in flour and smiling.

"Oh Mr. Jones welcome back the kids and I have been making cookies. Come in come in". She said excitedly.

I entered her apartment and saw M'Gann M'Orzz or Megan Morse and Garfield Logan sitting on a couch eating cookies.

When M'Gann saw me she squealed and ran to hug me while Gar still felt a little uneasy around me. He once saw me in full Martian form by accident and he was terrified. It has gotten a bit better but only time will tell if he will ever feel comfortable near me again.

M'Gann was still shapeshifted into her human form. A Caucasian young girl with long red hair that had a pink hair band in it and freckles on her cheeks. She wore an old fashioned Childs dress that was pink and had a belt holding it at her waist. She came to Earth after hitching a ride on my ship last time I visited Mars.

Garfield was dressed in a short sleeved, green t-shirt and green trousers. A charm was on a watch that we claimed belonged to his late parents that he never took off. The charm changed his hair colour form green to brown and his green skin back to its original Caucasian made it to make it easier on all of us. Only his eyes stayed green.

I turned to my Land Lady and said "Thank you for looking after them but my work has allowed me to bring them with me for a few days so I agreed. I will pay for the cookie expenses".

She shook her head smiling "Don't bother paying it has been too long since I last looked after kids. I hope you both had a good time".

I thanked her and brought the kids upstairs to my apartment to pack some clothes and things.

Since Gar was only 6 and two months I packed for him. I let M'Gann pack her own stuff since she was now 9 in earth years but about 20 in Martian years. Thankfully she didn't need to pack clothes since she could shapeshift.

Finally we got everything packed and ready to go. We left the apartment and I locked the door behind me. We said our goodbyes to our land lady.

Then we headed to an alleyway so that I and Miss Martian could shapeshift into our hero alias and so Gar could take off the watch to turn back into his green self he likes going by Beastboy.

Miss Martian and myself flew to the Hall of Justice but Beastboy morphed into a falcon and flew beside us but half way there he got tired so I carried him.

Just as I was entering the city limits I got a call from Superman about a robot attacking Washington. Once I dropped the kids off at the Hall I joined the fight.

-**LINEBREAK-**

**(Aquaman pov) **

Alright these Bats need to learn respect.

They have a Zeta tube in Atlantis for Gods sake. How or why I don't know but I will find out.

The tube was in a small cave about a forty five minute swim from my home. When I arrived, I quickly went to find my wife Mera to talk with her.

After speaking to a few guards I discover she had a class so went to see her. She was teaching the three best students some combat sorcery. I saw Tula, Garth and La'gaan trying to hit targets at far distances. Unfortunately they seemed unable to hit them. After all the targets were a good 5 miles away.

My wife called the kids over as they were talking I coughed to get their attention. They turned about to see me. The kids greeted me with their arms at their foreheads as a mark of respect, while Mera kissed me on the cheek.

I quickly told the kids about the Titans and the play date.

After they went to pack clothes I had a quick chat with Mera.

"Did you know the Bat Clan have a method of transport to Atlantis?" I asked.

"No how could they even get down here since they are all human?" she replied.

"They have an Atlantean. He is about eight years old but I can't see his face as he wears a cowl to cover his face. He isn't very Atlantean. He showed no respect towards me at all".

"Maybe he comes to Atlantis sometimes so they had a Zeta tube built here by his real parents?"

"The Bats claim he is bullied here so I doubt it. But I will try and get him to talk with me and find out the truth". My wife looked nervous and a little scared probably because there is a chance that we will be invaded by the Bats and the child was taken as a spy. That is what I think of all this.

Finally the kids arrived I got them to change into the clothes they wear when fighting.

Garth was wearing a simple dark blue Atlantean style sleeveless t-shirt and pants. He decided to be called Aqualad. Tula was the same but it was more feminine and in turquoise. She called herself Aquagirl. La'gaan just wore black pants so he could use his powers easier without fear of his shirts being wrecked as he expanded. He liked to be called Lagoon boy.

We headed towards the Zeta tube so we could get to the surface world faster.

The children almost puked after using it and I remembered Michael Ross saying it takes some getting use to. My second time wasn't as bad as my first but it still felt weird. This third time was actually not bad at all just a small bit of an upset stomach.

We went towards the Hall of Justice as I saw it I got a call from Superman about a robot attacking Washington. I left the kids with Bumblebee, Wondergirl, Superboy and Supergirl before I left to join the fight.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(Superman pov) **

I have to admit it was a strange robot. It didn't seem to have a pattern. It just keep hitting things and fighting us.

Atom and WonderWoman were the first to arrive to help. I couldn't get close as it had kryptonite in its chest. I thought it might be Lex Luthor but the design was all wrong from other robots he sent to destroy me.

The robot also seemed to have a weapon for each of us. WonderWoman got trapped in a very sticky substance as did Atom but he said that the molecular makeup was too dense for him to escape after he tried to shrink out of it.

Aquaman arrived next closely followed by Martian Manhunter but both were taken out by flamethrowers the robot had built into its arms.

I tried to hit its head but it somehow it kept knocking me away. Finally Icon arrived and managed to hit it but the robot grabbed me I felt a slight pain in my side but unsure how.

Icon freed me then tore the chest apart and got the Kryptonite out of its chest. I attacked the moment I regained my strength. Flash finally arrived and tripped the robot. It went down easily. We discovered no-one was inside so we decided that it was Luthor but he didn't want to give us any evidence.

"Hey Supes are you bleeding?" questioned Flash he looked worried.

I looked down and noticed a small button sized wound that was already healing. "Its fine I'll go clean up then meet you at the tube" I replied. I left after they agreed and quickly flew to the Hall of Justice. The others followed to pick up the kids so that we could head back to 'The Cave'.

-**LINEBREAK**-

**(Third person pov) **

**(Location Unknown) **

"Well did it work?" said a voice (person1). The room was too dark to see anything even straight ahead.

"Yes it worked alright. The robot was defeated but it got its job done" came another voice (person2).

"Well, when are we putting the plan into action? It won't be long until they return to their homes and collect the kids" spoke a third voice (person 3). This person sounded slightly nervous.

"Tomorrow we will shrike and the children will be ours to do as we please" spoke a gruff voice (person4).

Person2: "We have a lot riding on this plan of yours. It better not fail."

Person4: "It won't if everyone does their part with no complaint. It will take a while before the virus takes control then it will be easy sailing from there".

Person1: "Did you really need my robot to be destroyed it took ages to make it as per your instructions?"

Person4: "Yes otherwise we would have arose suspicion and I doubt that's what we want"

Person3: "Very well I will try to buy you all some more time but I can't get you much"

Person 4: "All we need is three days then everything will be perfect."

Person4 (speaking calmly): "We will destroy a generation of heroes to clear the way for the future. We will destroy any trust the heroes have in each other and no-one will be able to stop us.

A thunderous applause was heard in agreement.

**YES I CHANGED THE YOUNG JUSTICE BACKSTORIES A BIT BUT I LIKE IT BETTER MY WAY BESIDES THIS IS FANFICTION YOU CAN WRITE WHAT YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU DISCLAIM IT. **

**PM ME IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. POWERGIRL1 **


End file.
